


Getting Out of Chores

by Luffles424



Series: Joelay-Clone!Ray Relationship [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: clone!ray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luffles424/pseuds/Luffles424
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray manages to clone himself.<br/>This is sort of a sequel to our In The Shed fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Out of Chores

“Hey Burnie! What’s up?” Ray asks the older gentleman as he steps into his office, forgetting to knock.

Burnie holds a finger up, finishing some work on his computer before he turns to Ray. “Hey Ray. Just workin’ on some RvB stuff. Need somethin’?”

“I was just wondering if you still had the cloning machine working?” Ray crosses the room and throws himself into a spare chair.

Burnie give him a confused look. “Uh... I think so. I think it’s in storage. Why?” He eyes him suspiciously.

“Can I use it?”

Burnie opens and closes his mouth a few times. “Why do you need a cloning machine, Ray?”

Ray shrugs. “It would just be nice to have a second me. Joel is always wanting the gardening done, and there’s so much housework that I really don't get much time with him between work and home.”

Burnie stares at him for a moment before nodding slowly. “Sure. Housework and gardening.” He turns back to his desk and fishes a keyring out and hands it to Ray. “I’m not sure if it still works. We haven’t used it since we made all those Gavin clones. I think Gus has the manual somewhere in his office.”

“Great! Thanks Burnie!” Ray grabs the keys and skips off the the storage room to grab the machine. When he gets home, he sets it up and clones himself. Leaving the cloned him in the kitchen with CLONE written on his forearm.

Joel fumbles to get the door open. “Ray! I got dinner!” He calls, kicking the door shut behind him and making his way to the kitchen. He smiles at Ray in the kitchen. “You ducked outta work fast today.”

Clone Ray smiled up at Joel, as Ray comes down the stairs. Hiding behind the wall, wondering how long it would take Joel to figure it out.

Joel leans against the counter. “So gonna tell me why you ducked outta work so quick today? Or are you giving me the silent treatment cause I made you garden again last weekend?”

Clone Ray shakes his head and Ray laughs quietly, hoping his boyfriend didn’t hear him.

Joel gives him a puzzled look. “No you’re not going to tell me or no your not giving me the silent treatment?”

Clone Ray nods, smiles, and then shakes his head. Ray silently cursed the machine, clearly there was a speech issue.

Joel sighs. “Honestly, Ray. What the hell.” He turns to goes upstair and runs into Ray. He looks confused, looking between the two. “How drunk am I?”

“That was hysterical!” Ray says laughing. “So we have a clone of me now. Don’t know if you noticed.”

Joel opens and closes his mouth a few times. “A clone? How did you get a clone? And why?”

“I got the cloning machine from Burnie, he still had it from when they cloned Gavin a couple year ago. I guess its not fully functional otherwise this thing would be able to talk.” Ray says flicking his clone. “Besides, we need him for chores and stuff. As fun as sex in the shed was, I really hate gardening.”

“We need him for chores, huh? Cause there’s so much to do around the house? And the garden is pretty much done. We planted the roses last weekend and that was the last thing.”

“There are still weeds and bushes to be trimmed. Apparently those fuckers grow back. Besides, I want more of you to myself!”

“So he’s not a clone, he’s a slave?” Joel shakes his head. “I can’t believe Burnie gave you the cloning machine after the Gavin clone fiasco.”

“Obviously he understands the need for clones.” Ray takes a step towards Joel. “Besides, what would you have him do? We can’t exactly kill him...”

“Well...” Joel looks away. “That’s not quite true.”

“Are you seriously saying you want to kill him? Joel. It’s another me. You don’t have some weird kinky secret desire to kill me do you?”

Joel rolls his eyes. “Yes, Ray. That’s exactly what it is. You caught me.” He says sarcastically.

“I hope you realize that wasn’t a no.” Ray says, slightly narrowing his eyes.

“If I wanted to kill you, why I would I be dating you and living with you for so long?”

Ray shrugs. “You never know. You just never know.”

Joel snickers. “Nervous now?”

“Nah. But if you really don’t want the clone, then you are the one who has to get rid of it. I don’t want my own blood on my hands. That is just confusing on so many levels.”

“Hey, I didn’t get rid of the other clones. That was Geoff’s job.” He looks from the clone then back to Ray. “Besides, I suppose I can think of a few uses for him.”

Rays eyebrows go up. “Oh can you now? And pray tell, what might those be?”

Joel shrugs, grinning. “You know, housework and stuff. He seems like he’s good at following orders and not giving me any snark.”

“Hey, you like my snark! You know it turns you on!” Ray says pouting.

“Yes because you whining about being outside just gets me all hot and bothered.”

“And you droning on and on about the stock market just makes me hard.”

Joel nods slowly, holding back a smile. “Well why you sit down here not listening to me drone on and on about things, I’m just going to take the clone upstairs and see how useful he can be.” He says, taking the clone by the hand and leading him upstairs.

Ray sits down, unsure of whether to follow and participate, kill his clone, or just stay where he was. Finally he made up his mind and went up the stairs, opening their bedroom door slowly.

Joel sat on the bed watching the door, arms wrapped around the clone with his chin reseting on his shoulder. “Knew you’d follow.”

He shrugs and kisses Joel over his clones shoulder. Smiling at the oddness of the current situation.

Joel grins, kissing him back. “Curious to see if the cloning machine got everything right?”

“He better be anatomically correct or I’m going to have to have words with the manufacturer.” Rays laughs, taking off his shirt and telling his clone to undress. Which he does with impeccable speed.

Joel laughs, sitting back and watching. “Cause I’m sure they’re still in business. Cloning is a real lucrative market these days.”

Ray starts undressing Joel, pressing kisses up his chest as he takes off the older mans shirt.

Joel helps, lifting his arms over his head so the shirt could be tossed aside. He tugs the clone towards him, planting a firm kiss on his lips.

Ray gets to work on Joels pants, gently palming his crotch as he undoes the belt.

Joel groans and grinds against Ray’s palm.

Ray pulls down Joels pants, pressing a kiss to his underwear covered dick. And he feels it pulsate under his lips.

Joel breaks the kiss, watching Ray through half-lidded eyes. He bit his lip.

Ray stops what hes doing and goes the get a box of condoms and a bottle of lube, handing one to Joel and grabbing one for himself. “So, I’m not screwing myself... So order is, Me, you, him. Sound good?” Ray asks.

Joel chuckles. “Why not? When people tell you to go fuck yourself you can actually do that. Who all can say that?”

“Maybe next time, for now can I just fuck you?”

Joel rubs his chin. “Gee... I don’t know if I like how that sounds.”

Ray glares at Joel, shooting fireballs filled with ice at him. “That is not even remotely funny.”

Joel laughs at the look on Ray’s face. “Sure it is.”

“You’re an idiot.”

Joel shrugs. “Maybe. But I’m not the one who cloned myself to get out of doing chores.”

“Hey! I was thinking about you too. I figured you could take a break and take that break with me... in the bedroom, under the sheets, in a horizontal fashion.”

“Well like I said earlier, you wanted a slave so we could have sex.” He grins at him.

“Pretty much. But its me who’s the slave! I don’t have a problem with it.”

“No, it’s a being that looks like you that is the slave. Though if you want to be the slave I’m sure the clone wouldn’t mind keeping me company.” He says, lazily looking to the clone.

“If I agree to not make the clone a slave and we will all participate relatively equally in our mundane day to day activities, then can we have sex?”

Joel purses his lips in thought. “Well... I suppose. Though I never said I was against him being a slave.” He winks.

“If you are referring to using him as a sex slave, then I’m down.” Ray rips off Joels underwear, laughing when the older man frowns at the ruined boxers.

“That was easy.” He grins, pulling Ray into a kiss.

“I always am with you.” Ray says with a smirk.

Joel hmmed and turned to the clone, pushing him down gently, kissing and nipping his neck.

Clone Ray is not sure what to think. If he’s thinking, which he pretty sure he is. But he enjoying the two attractive men pawing at each other and one of them pawing at him. He wonders idly if the shorter one doesn’t like him before looking up at the taller one, who has lowered him to a comfy thing.

Joel continues kissing his neck, occasionally sucking small marks onto it. He nudges the clone’s legs apart, planting himself in between them.

Ray does the same to Joel.

Joel grabs the lube off the bed, coating his fingers in a liberal amount. He reached down and slowly inserted one finger into clone Ray.

Clone Ray moans, he doesn’t know why there are fingers inside of him but it feels so good. Imitating the other two, he leans forward and kisses the tall one. He is very attractive.

Joel kisses him back, inserting another fingering and scissoring him open.

Ray grabs the lube and starts prepping Joel, first sliding in one finger and quickly making his way up to three.

Joel pushed back on the fingers, moaning. He slips a third finger into the clone.

Ray stops and rolls a condom on, slowly pushing into Joel. Clone Ray just moans some more and wonders about legs and how they all have two long ones and one very short one that seems to have little balls to fall on in emergencies. He’d have to investigate these further later.

Joel moans, resting his forehead on the clones. “Jesus fuck...” Joel fumbles to roll on his own condom. He slowly pushed into the clone.

Clone ray gasps as the third leg enters him, the little balls pushing against him. They are very squishy. His bottom hurts a bit, not an unpleasant hurt. It feels good, it’s just not what his bottom felt like before.

Joel pants, putting his head against the clones shoulder. He starts moving slowly, hands balling up in the sheets.

Ray starts moving faster, enjoying the way Joel randomly clenches his ass muscles.

“Fucking christ, Ray...” Joel moans, hands clenching the sheets tighter. He bites at the clone’s collarbone.

Clone rays tummy feels all warm and fuzzy and it slowly spreads all over his body and he starts giggling at the feeling and clenching his toes together. That felt really good.

Joel takes one hand and drags it slowly up the clone’s side, tangling in his hair when he reaches his head. He pulls him into a bruising kiss.

Ray starts pumping faster and harder into Joel, trying to find the spot that would give joel his release as Joel pumps harder into Clone Ray.

Joel keeps pace with Ray, one hand snaking between him and the clone to start jerking him off.

Clone Ray tilts his head quizzically at the tall one. This is different that before, but his leg that was floppy a moment ago suddenly hardens. It’s like magic!

Joel turned his head to the side, looking at Ray out of the corner of his eye. “Fuck... He’s so naive... Should this be this hot?”

Clone Ray smiles happily up at the tall one as the short one nods at him.

Joel chuckles before turning back to the clone, planting soft kisses on him.

Ray bites into Joels shoulder and smiles as he feels Joel tense up.

Joel hisses and bites his lip. “Fuck Ray....”

Clone Ray watches the tall one and mimics him. Biting his own lip.

Joel groans. “Innocence is fucking hot on you Ray.”

Ray laughs, and so does Clone Ray.

Joel thrusts forward hard, silencing the clone.

Clone Ray shudders, the warm fuzzy feeling going through his body again and more liquids coming out of his third leg.

Joel puts both hands on the clone’s hips, holding tightly. He thrusts erratically a few times before coming, scratching lightly at the clone, letting out a low moan.

Ray comes immediately after Joel, shouting his name and thankful for his release. “Well, that was something!” He says breathlessly.

Joel chuckles and slides out from between them, flopping onto the bed. “Yeah... Sure was.”

“So can we put him to work while we take a nap before round 2?” Ray asks hopefully.

“I’m all for the nap. Not sure how he’s gonna do with the work though.” Joel smiles, pulling Ray down next to him.

“Hey buddy, you want to go clean things? Or sleep with us?” Ray asks his clone. The clone closes his eyes and smiles in answer. Both Rays cuddling up to their Joel.

Joel puts an arm around them and kisses the top of each of their heads.


End file.
